Bittersweet Love
by AthenaExclamation67
Summary: Camus es algo indeciso y siente miedo de lo que pueda pasar si descubren que se ve a escondidas con Milo


Bittersweet Love

By AthenaExclamation67

Todo era como desde hacia unos años venia siendo, normal, incluso aburrido. Sin batallas, sin guerras, nadie venia a molestar a la boluda perdón, a la Diosa Athena. Los días se hacían eternos, las horas parecían días y ya no sabían como salir de ese tedio en el que el Santuario se veía envuelto.

Todos los caballeros dorados, residían en armoniosa paz en sus templos. Acudían a reuniones que presidía el Patriarca Shion, celebraciones, entrenamientos… Lo único que los sacaba un poco de su rutina, eran los encuentros furtivos al amanecer que algunos de ellos mantenían.

De esas escapadas que cada uno de ellos creían que eran los únicos, todos participaban. Shion, el Grandioso Patriarca, se tele transportaba asiduamente al Templo de Libra a pasar la noche con su algo más que amigo Dokho.

Aioria, subía sigilosamente las escaleras que le separaban de su templo hasta el de Shaka, tal cual León, ascendía en silencio y como ningún otro había de por medio, nadie se enteraba.

Que Death Mask y Afrodita se estaban encontrando, estaba más que claro, era un secreto a voces, aquello era una relación más que una aventura, así que cuando alguno de sus compañeros los sentían atravesar sus templos en mitad de la noche, simplemente se hacían los despistados.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que Milo y Camus se acosaban mutuamente. Llevaban ya un mes encontrándose a escondidas de todos, regalándose besos y caricias que nunca pudieron llegar a más allá por que de una forma u otra siempre les interrumpía algún compañero, siempre quedaban a medias, con la miel en los labios.

Milo, ya estaba cansado de esa situación, harto de tener que contenerse, esconderse de todos y mirar para otro lado cuando estaban todos juntos. Dolido por algún desprecio que Camus le había hecho para evitar que los descubrieran, enfermo por no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba.

Camus, ya no aguanto más. Dejemos de ocultarnos, mira con Death Mask y Afrodita todos lo aprueban.

Milo, mirar para otro lado y aprobarlo no es lo mismo. Además, ellos jamás lo han contado.

Camus se negaba a desvelar el secreto, y Milo no entendía el por que de esa negativa, trataba de sonsacarle, pero nunca averiguaba nada.

Milo, sigamos así ¿Por qué deberíamos contarlo? – le dijo tratando de atrapar sus labios para besarlo.

Milo rechazó ese beso… - ya entiendo Camus, te avergüenzas de mí y de tus sentimientos ¿es eso? – contestó y dejó a Camus solo en aquel lugar sin dejarle responder que lo que pensaba no era cierto.

Milo salió disparado de allí, no podía ni quería verlo, el lo amaba, pero empezaba a creer que Camus no sentía lo mismo, le dolía ese pensamiento, mucho, demasiado, pero se le había metido en la cabeza y no sabía como sacarlo de ella.

Decidió irse a nadar al lago que queda pasado el templo de Shion, ese en el que todo empezó, en el que por primera vez, después de mucha tensión en una discusión absurda que habían mantenido, se habían besado. Despojó a su cuerpo de sus pesadas ropas quedando desnudo por completo y de un salto, se zambulló en el agua donde nadó hasta que sació la necesidad de sacar de su cabeza ese terrible pensamiento.

Agotado, cansado y algo hundido, salió del lago y se estiro unos minutos en el pasto para esperar a que se secara su cuerpo. Cuando sintió que la brisa lo había secado, se vistió de nuevo y agito su cabeza para retirar el exceso de agua que quedaba en su largo pelo.

Ve con cuidado – habló Afrodita – podrías caer al suelo mareado.

Milo observó como se sentaba a su lado.

¿Qué quieres Afrodita? No estoy para juegos. – espetó.

No la pagues conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa de tu enojo, si quieres pelear con alguien, busca a Camus.

Milo se sintió descubierto, pero a la vez aliviado, más si era Afrodita, pues sabia que podía confiar en él, era un buen amigo con el que podía hablar y desahogarse.

Discúlpame Afro, estoy frustrado, amargado, Camus se avergüenza de mi – dijo en tono preocupado.

Milo… No seas exagerado – dijo - ¡Como se te ocurre decir eso! Yo le vi y estoy seguro que te devoraría a cada rato, se nota que te ama – sonrió para tranquilizarlo y le rodeo los hombros con un brazo. – Creo que deberías preguntarle el verdadero motivo de su forma de actuar, presiónale y te lo dirá, si quieres puedo decirte como, siempre me funciona con Death Mask – rió pícaro.

Estas palabras animaron levemente al guardián del octavo templo que después de acabar de pasar la tarde con Afrodita, se fueron a cenar con todos los demás…

Camus… ¿te hace un poco de ejercicio después de la cena? – preguntó Milo.

Claro – contestó algo extrañado pero a la vez aliviad a ver que Milo no le había retirado la palabra a pesar de lo que había pasado.

Esta bien, te espero al otro lado del templo de Shion, junto a las ruinas – añadió y salió con Afrodita del lugar para poder trazar algún plan.

Afrodita y Milo, llegaron a las ruinas y el peliturquesa le dijo como tenía que actuar para que Camus confesara.

¿Lo has entendido todo? – preguntó.

Si, si. Todo esta muy claro. – contestó y se recostó sobre uno de los pilares en ruinas a esperar.

La noche era perfecta, la luna brillaba en lo alto, lucían hermosas miles de estrellas, idílica para el romance, para forjar lazos y llevar a cabo ceremonias y rituales.

Mi alma por tus pensamientos – susurró Camus apareciendo por detrás de una de las columnas – te ves muy bien a la luz de la luna, tus ojos brillan más aun que ella misma – añadió.

Milo se sonrojó y olvido cualquier plan en ese momento, anhelaba su boca, esos suaves y finos labios, su cuello, su pecho, todo el cuerpo de Camus que a sus ojos era perfecto.

Despegó su cuerpo del frío pilar y se lanzó sobre el de Camus quedando apoyados en una columna mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

Camus… te amo. Dijo para después besarlo apasionadamente mientras el otro le rodeaba con sus brazos.

Milo usaba su boca con maestría, besaba los labios de Camus, sus orejas, su cuello, hasta que quiso más y empezó a descender por su pecho de forma descontrolada, sin pensarlo. Primero por encima de de la túnica, pero después la subió y empezó a lamer sus pezones, lentamente, muy despacio. Camus gemía, jadeaba de placer y sostenía la cabeza de Milo entre sus manos, guiándola, indicándole el lugar donde darle placer, llevándole hasta su miembro que empezaba a palpitar e hincharse.

¡Espera, para! – dijo y lo empujó al suelo haciéndolo caer cuando oyó que se acercaban unos pasos.

¡Chicos, es tarde! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – preguntó Shion haciéndose un poco el loco ya que había oído de sobras los gemidos, pero así evitaba decirles a donde iba a "pasear" - Deberían ir a dormir en lugar de entrenarse – prosiguió.

Si, si Shion, ya habíamos terminado – dijo y se fue dejando a Milo caído en el suelo abochornado.

Shion se fue tras despedirse de Milo y asegurándose de que se encontraba bien, se fue para otro lado, después de todo, él era el Patriarca y no tenia por que darle explicaciones a nadie.

Milo vio perderse la silueta de Shion y se encogió formando un ovillo, abrazó sus rodillas y sin poder evitarlo, lloró desconsolado por otro desprecio más que Camus le había dado. Su cobardía ya no tenía límite y le lastimaba demasiado, su pecho respiraba agitado, tratando de controlar el llanto sin lograrlo. No sabía que hacer, pensaba pasar la noche ahí, por que de ninguna manera atravesaría por el templo de Camus para llegar hasta el suyo. No deseaba verle, su última acción le había dolido demasiado.

Milo… ¿Qué pasa? – corrió Afrodita hasta él que lo vio al llegar junto a Death Mask de su "paseo" nocturno por el lago.

Milo alzó su cabeza con sus mejillas bañadas por las lágrimas y cuando sus ojos llorosos se encontraron con los de un inesperado Death Mask, volvió a bajarla avergonzado. El italiano comprendió perfectamente, no era precisamente conocido por su lado amable y cariñoso, el único que conocía esa faceta era Afrodita.

Chicos… - habló – les dejó para que hablen tranquilos, Afrodita, nos vemos mañana – dijo mirándole con ternura y agachándose para llegar a la altura de su boca y despedirse de él con un dulce beso en sus labios, que hasta el mismo Milo se sonrojó.

Ahhh… - suspiró Afrodita – mi cangrejo apasionado – añadió mientras seguía su cuerpo con la mirada viendo como se marchaba.

Ya más tranquilo, Milo le explicó a Afrodita todo lo que había pasado, sus ojos azules, se aguaban al recordar como Camus le había empujado y no solo eso, sino que también le humillo dejándolo tirado en el suelo frente a Shion sin ningún tipo de explicación completamente solo.

Ambos, se levantaron del frío suelo donde estaban sentados y se fueron al templo de piscis donde Afrodita decidió que Milo pasaría la noche, no le preguntó, la decisión la tomo el solo, de ninguna de las maneras dejaría que su mejor amigo pasara la noche solo después de aquel terrible accidente.

Por otro lado, Death Mask atravesó el templo de Piscis en dirección al suyo resignado, recordando los bellos y calientes momentos que allí había pasado. Cuando salió y comenzó a adentrarse en el templo de Acuario tras bajar la sarta de escaleras, dudo por unos instantes en detenerse a hablar con Camus hasta que se decidió.

¡Camus! – exclamó feroz – vamos a charlar.

Camus que yacía en la cama sumido en sus pensamientos, dio un brinco por el susto y tras levantarse, asomó la cabeza por el quicio de la puerta para ver a su inesperado invitado.

Death Mask… ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó agobiado - ¡Vete de aquí, no estoy para juegos! – espetó.

Al oír eso, Death Mask frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta la puerta de las estancias privadas de Camus al cual agarró de una oreja y lo sacó arrastras de la habitación tirando de ella.

¡Juegos! – dijo el tiempo que lo soltaba y lo hacia caer al suelo – te voy a enseñar yo a no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás ¿Cómo tratas así a Milo, acaso lo quieres perder? – añadió.

¡¿Perder?! – pensó, los habían descubierto, pero tan evidente era, como podía ser si no se dejaban ver juntos en publico.

Si, si. No me pongas cara de "yo no se de que me hablas" – exclamó.

Camus miraba sorprendido al de Cáncer, pensaba que era un bruto, así que lo escucharía aunque solo fuera para que no volviera a jalarle de la oreja.

Tienes que hacer algo para remediar la metedura de pata, Milo no quiere ni verte ni saber de ti – dijo a Camus que miraba asombrado por la forma en la que le hablaba.

El semblante de Camus torno serio… - no hay para tanto – sugirió.

Si eso es lo que crees… - lo miró serio y prosiguió – no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Espero que tu inseguridad, cobardía o lo que sea, no haga que pierdas a la persona que te ama – terminó de decir, se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Camus, vio como su compañero salía de su templo y mientras observaba como su silueta se perdía tras las columnas esa ultima frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza "Espero que tu inseguridad, cobardía o lo que sea no te haga perder a la persona que te ama".

Camus reaccionó y se levantó del suelo donde Death Mask lo había dejado y salió corriendo tras él.

Mask… ¡espera! – gritó al vislumbrarlo – necesito que me ayudes – le dijo algo sonrojado.

Y dime Copo… ¿en que te soy útil? – preguntó fingiendo enojo.

Los muchachos se sentaron en las escaleras a hablar tranquilamente, ideando algo para que Milo perdonara a Camus por su actitud.

Camus, escuchaba atento todos y cada uno de los consejos que le daba, asentía con su cabeza y luego de hablar más de dos horas, se fueron cada uno para su templo.

Vaya – pensó Camus – no es tan bruto como quiere aparentar.

Death Mask por su parte, llego a su templo y se dio una ducha fría para "relajar" su cuerpo, resignado de no poder pasar la noche con Afrodita.

Camus, se acostó y anotó cuatro cosas en un cuaderno para no olvidarlas.

La mañana siguiente, Camus amaneció emocionado, lleno de esperanzas, impaciente por llevar a cabo su plan. Se arregló, vistió sus mejores galas y salió como alma que lleva el diablo al templo que precede al suyo, Piscis.

Subió las escaleras tan rápido como pudo, aumentando su cosmo en la entrada para hacerles saber que llegaba, más la persona que salió a recibirle no era precisamente la que él ansiaba.

Afrodita… Dile a Milo que salga – pidió.

Ni hablar – contestó furioso – no te fue suficiente con humillarlo ayer delante del Patriarca – recriminó – vete de aquí, no eres bien recibido, si no lo haces te arrepentirás – le amenazó.

Camus trató de hacer que Milo le escuchara levantando la voz, gritando su nombre para que saliera, cosa que nunca sucedió. Resignado, giró sus pies y se volvió para emprender la marcha de vuelta hacia su templo hablando solo mientras bajaba.

¡Copo! – exclamó Death Mask haciéndole saltar - ¿Qué ocurre, donde esta Milo?

Pregúntale a Afrodita, no me dejó verlo – le contestó.

Death Mask elevó su mirada al cielo y poso su mano derecha en su frente haciendo gestos de negación.

¡Vamos! – rugió – Yo me encargo de Afrodita y tú te llevas a Milo, aunque sea a la fuerza, recuerda lo que hablamos ayer… "Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas".

Death Mask llevó casi a la fuerza a Camus hasta la entrada de Piscis, donde solo él hizo notar que llegaba.

Afrodita salió como un relámpago, radiante y gritando el nombre del italiano, lanzándose a sus brazos cuando lo encontró y enfureciendo cuando vio al que escondía tras sus espaldas.

Vamos Afrodita, tú y yo tenemos mejores cosas que hacer en otra parte – dijo mientras se lo cargaba en los brazos y atravesaba el templo para irse a otro lugar – recuerda que todos se fueron a una reunión con Shion, así que no habrá nadie, podrás pasar tranquilo – le dijo antes de que su figura desapareciera por completo en el interior del templo de Piscis.

Camus, se adentró en el templo de Piscis para encontrar a Milo, no se hizo notar, sabía que este lo rechazaría pero aún así, su perfume, su fragancia corporal hizo que Milo lo notara.

¡Vete, no quiero verte! – gritó Milo desde el dormitorio de Afrodita – eres despreciable, lárgate.

Camus paro en seco. Esas palabras le hirieron, pero a Milo no le faltaba razón, que clase de persona dejaba a la que amaba tirada por miedo.

Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y tirar la toalla, pero al volver a oír los gritos de Milo, recordó las palabras de Death Mask… "Situaciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas".

Inspiró fuerte y decidido guió sus pasos hasta donde estaba Milo, solo se detuvo a recoger algo que vio en el suelo que le pareció que le podía ser útil y entró en la habitación sin pensarlo más.

¡Milo, te vienes por la buenas o por las malas! – exclamó.

¡Te dije que te fueras! – gritó mientras sus ojos se desviaban al objeto que Camus llevaba en su diestra - ¿Dónde vas con eso? – preguntó con voz inquieta.

Camus vio que no tenía otra opción y con determinación avanzó…

¡Camus! – gritó Milo - ¡Suelta ese saco! – añadió.

Camus, abrió el saco con ambas manos y sin más se lo vistió a Milo por la cabeza, cegándolo y dejándolo desquiciado por completo. Ató un nudo con la cuerda que llevaba el sacó y tras cargarlo en su hombro salio del templo apresuradamente antes de que los gritos y berridos alertaran a alguien. Una a una cruzo todas las casas del Santuario y al llegar al final de Aries, dejó a Milo estirado en el asiento trasero del coche de Death Mask, que tal y como prometió, se lo dejo con las llaves puestas para su disposición.

Arrancó y tomó rumbo hacia donde llevaría a cabo la finalización de su plan para la reconciliación.

¡Camus, suéltame! – seguía gritando Milo.

Relájate – respondió – llegaremos pronto.

El cansancio producido por la agitación del secuestro, la mala noche y el traqueteo del coche, hicieron caer a Milo en un profundo sueño…

Cuando despertó, se encontró tumbado en una cama, completamente confundido y sin el saco que Camus le había puesto. Levantó su cuerpo lentamente, se sentía pesado, algo le resultaba extraño, puso los pies en el suelo y perdió un poco el equilibrio, había un extraño vaivén, como un pequeño seísmo que le obligó a sentarse en la cama. Lo intentó por segunda vez, y ese movimiento continuaba, pero esta vez no lo tomó desprevenido, flexionó ligeramente las rodillas y como pudo se acercó a la primera ventana que encontró.

Se apoyó rápidamente en el borde, estaba mareado y necesitaba sujetarse para no caer, empezaba a sentir nauseas. Tras sujetarse, miró hacia el exterior y quedó cegado por el sol que se reflejaba sobre el mar.

Pero… ¿Dónde rayos estoy? – pensó.

Inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante para tratar de averiguar donde se encontraba y tan solo vio mar. Sus ojos, poco a poco se acostumbraron a la luz, pero eso tampoco le fue de ayuda para averiguar el lugar.

Al no conseguir situarse, se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta a enfrentarse a quién hiciera falta para que lo dejara regresar a casa con sus amigos.

Avanzó un paso, luego otro y cuando fue a dar el tercero tropezó, trató de aferrarse a una cortina para que le detuviera, pero lo único que logró fue arrastrar en su caída varios objetos que había encima de una mesilla de noche provocando un gran estruendo u quedando tapado por la cortina de pies a cabeza.

De pronto, escuchó como la puerta se habría y quedó quieto como roca, inmóvil.

¡¿Milo?! – Escuchó, pero permaneció callado.

Siguió quito, bajo el cobijo que la cortina le proporcionaba, cobijo que no duró mucho tiempo al descubrirlo la persona que lo llamaba.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Camus arrodillándose a su lado – se oyó un golpe bastante fuerte.

Y que más te da – contestó enojado y sonrojado – ayer no te importó demasiado dejarme tirado en el suelo.

El silencio se hizo presente en la habitación.

¿Dónde estamos? Quiero volver a casa – espetó Milo mientras terminaba de ponerse en pie.

Camus lo miró con tristeza y habló…

Solo quería disculparme Milo, quería pasar el día contigo, que todo fuera diferente, especial, pero veo que metí demasiado la pata – dijo suspirando fuerte y agachando la cabeza.

Milo, detuvo su marcha que le dirigía hacia la puerta.

Camus… Tus opciones dependerán de la respuesta que me des a esta pregunta. ¿POR QUÉ? – dijo alzando un poco la voz.

Camus lo miró fijamente, no sabía o quizás no quería admitir el alcance de esa pregunta, debía ser sincero y dar con la respuesta indicada o todo estaría terminado. Inspiró y cerró los ojos un segundo para después ponerse a hablar.

¡¿Por qué?! – repitió – por miedo. Miedo a no estar a tu altura, miedo a no ser el que tú quieres que sea, miedo de ser poco para ti, de no corresponderte como mereces y deseas… Pero si lo que me estas tratando de preguntar es… ¿Por qué no debería dejarle aquí solo tirado? Para eso, solo tengo una respuesta, por más que traté de negármelo a mi mismo, de repetirme una y otra vez que era imposible, que no podía haberme enamorado. Es así Milo, lo único que se, es que te amo – dijo y miró para otro lado sonrojado.

Milo se acercó hasta él, postró sus rodillas en el suelo quedando de frente con Camus y tomó con su diestra el mentón de este para obligarle a mirarlo.

Como se te ocurre pensar esas tonterías – le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos para después acercar sus labios a los de Camus y besarlo – Camus, yo también te amo – añadió al separarse.

Camus, se abrazó al cuerpo de Milo temblando y enterró su carra en el cuello de milo para no mostrar su rostro sonrojado.

Milo pasó su derecha por la cabeza de Camus y con la izquierda rodeo su espalda a la vez que obligaba a que sus piernas quedaran anudadas para sentir más el contacto de sus cuerpos.

Abrazados fuertemente, permanecieron por un rato, solo se oía el latido de sus corazones y el golpear del mar contra el cascarón del yate al que Camus le había llevado.

El ambiente tenso, se convirtió en uno más relajado y romántico en el que pronto el calor de sus cuerpos empezó a invadir la habitación haciendo que sus corazones latieran más y más fuerte, rápidos, compenetrados.

Milo se separó un poco y miró a Camus, se sentía excitado, le invadía una sensación de deseo y la lujuria se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Aferró el abrazo que sus piernas ejercían sobre Camus y con sus manos lo tomo de sus mejillas sorprendiéndolo, le miró fijamente a sus ojos por unos segundos y le besó, primero suave, rozando sus labios delicadamente y después más fuerte, mordiéndolos para excitar a Camus que empezaba a emitir pequeños suspiros que rápidamente quedaban ahogados en los labios de Milo.

Este, seguía besándolo apasionadamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de la boca de Camus con su lengua hasta que se desvió de ella y comenzó a bajar por su cuello, obligando a Camus a apoyar sus manos en el suelo e inclinarse hacia atrás.

Pronto a Milo le estorbó la ropa que Camus llevaba y sin pensarlo sacó la camiseta que llevaba de dentro del pantalón de Camus y se la quitó para hacer después lo mismo con la suya.

Milo, saciaba su deseo recorriendo todo el torso desnudo de Camus que gemía y acariciaba los cabellos de su amado, pronto noto que sus fuerzas flaqueaban cosa que Milo aprovecho para recostarse sobre él y estirarlo así completamente.

Lentamente, Milo empezó a frotar su miembro sobre el de Camus para que cobrara fuerzas, mientras lo hacía, observaba su cara de placer. Como mordía sus labios, como sus ojos se apretaban, como su vientre se contraía en deliciosos espasmos con cada roce que Milo le daba.

Beso sus labios nuevamente y con su lengua trazó un camino descendente hacia ese tesoro tan preciado. Camus se retorcía cada vez que Milo rozaba su piel con su lengua y luego soplaba para que esta se erizara.

Tomó la hebilla del cinturón de Camus después de sentarse sobre su miembro hinchado, provocando que su cadera brincara y lo abrió para seguidamente hacer lo mismo con el botón y el cierre del pantalón. Se encogió para poder llegar a su boca y lo volvió a besar para después levantarse y sacarse su pantalón mientras Camus le observaba en cada movimiento.

Sacó muy rápido el suyo y después tomó el de Camus por los pies y se lo sacó de un estirón tan fuerte que arrastró el calzoncillo con él.

Camus, estaba completamente sonrojado por su desnudez, por la erección que su sexo mostraba gracias a las caricias que Milo le proporcionaba.

Milo, sonrió pícaro, sus ojos brillaban de deseo, se veía en ellos las ganas de devorar ese miembro que permanecía frente a él. Sacó su bóxer para quedar en las mismas condiciones que Camus y se arrodilló tomando el pene de este con sus manos. Lo acarició un par de veces y sin más preámbulos empezó a saborearlo.

Su boca entraba y salía de él mientras su lengua presionaba hacia arriba para que al llegar a la punta chocara con el paladar y le diera más placer. Camus, se arqueaba, perecía que bailaba tirado en el suelo mientras mordía uno de sus nudillos para tratar de contener sus sonoros gemidos.

No te contengas – dijo Milo al verle – ¿quién podría oírnos en medio del mar?

Camus abrió sus ojos de par en par, levantó su cuerpo ligeramente y tomó a Milo del cuello para obligarlo a llegar hasta sus labios para poder besarlo.

Hazme tuyo… - le susurró al oído después de besarle.

Milo gustoso obedeció, no hubo más juegos, su sexo estaba tan duro que estaba deseando poseerlo, hacerle el amor.

Humedeció uno de sus dedos y lo pasó cerca de la entrada de Camus que se contrajo al sentir como intentaba entrar para prepararlo.

Mmmm… Camus… - dijo mientras le besaba – no puedo esperar más – le suplicó.

Estaba ansioso por entrar y Camus por que entrara, así que Camus se decidió y guió el pene de Camus hasta su anillo. Milo lo besó al tiempo que empezaba a penetrarlo, despacio, pero sin compasión, ambos lo necesitaban, sentirse plenamente, sin ningún tipo de interrupción.

Milo, entro hasta la mitad y se detuvo para que Camus se recuperara, se le escapaba algún gemido de dolor que él con un beso subsanaba. Un nuevo beso, más profundo y Milo entró por completo en Camus, de una estocada, el cual sin poder remediarlo por el dolor, dejó las uñas marcadas en la espalda. Milo inmediatamente empezó a embestirle, para acostumbrarle a tenerle en su interior, a sentir como le poseía y le hacia sentir que solo su cuerpo era de él, le pertenecía y que jamás se separaría de él, convirtiendo su dolor en placer, placer que hizo que Camus se fuera relajando y se dejara llevar rodeando a Milo con sus piernas, anudándolas a las suyas, atándole para que no se despegara de su cuerpo y así con cada embiste el bajo vientre de Milo masturbaba su sexo endurecido.

Ahhh… Camus – Gemía Milo en cada penetración.

Camus ya no podía más, tomó las nalgas de Milo con sus manos y las apretó con fuerza, indicándole que aumentara la velocidad, que el deseado momento llegaba, así que Milo se aferró fuerte a la cadera de Camus y obedeciéndole hizo más presión embistiéndole más fuerte provocando que se derramaran los dos, Camus sobre sus cuerpos y Milo en su interior.

Eso fue perfecto – dijo Milo recostándose sobre Camus mientras su sexo relajado salía por su propia cuenta del cuerpo de Camus.

Mmmm… Sí – respondió acariciando sus agitados y humedecidos cabellos para después besarlo.

Exhaustos, quedaron dormidos en el suelo del yate mecidos por las suaves olas que ligeramente les acunaban.

Camus… ¡Despierta! – exclamó Milo – Nos quedamos dormidos… ¿Qué hora es?

Mmmm… ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo desperezándose y acurrucándose en sus brazos.

No, no Camus. Son casi las seis de la madrugada – añadió al ver el reloj.

Ambos quedaron pálidos, se vistieron y se volvieron al puerto donde Camus tenía que devolver el barco para después tomar el auto de Death Mask y regresar a sus templos.

¿Qué les diremos a todos? – preguntó Camus algo preocupado - ¿Nos habremos metido en un lío por habernos ausentado?

No te preocupes Camus. Les diremos la verdad, y al que no le guste que mire para otro lado – contestó Milo muy serio que iba manejando.

Pronto llegaron al pie de las escaleras del Santuario, donde Milo estacionó el auto y empezaron a subir hasta el Templo de Aries.

Milo, veía que Camus estaba angustiado y se detuvo en seco para tratar de tranquilizarlo, de pronto sintió una pequeña tentación al ver su carita preocupada y deseo besarlo.

¡¡Chicos!! – exclamó Shion interrumpiéndolos – Que bueno que han llegado. Así podrán ayudarnos. En algo.

Camus y Milo se miraron extrañados mientras una gota fría recorría sus sienes.

Vamos, subir conmigo.

Los tres, subieron hasta el templo de Aries donde se había formado una gran nube de polvo y al ver todo eso gran alboroto aún quedaron más extrañados.

Hombre al fin llegan, más manos para limpiar – gritó Afrodita.

Y ante la cara de… "¿Qué está pasando?" Shion les explicó…

Estuvimos toda la noche construyendo una escalera que rodee los templos, así se podrá pasar sin invadir la intimidad de nadie.

Milo, sonrió de oreja a oreja y Camus, se puso colorado como un tomate.

Si Camus, esta noche, deberás dormir con Milo, acabamos de llegar a tu templo y hasta mañana no estará terminado. Además, no te hagas que sabemos que no te importa.

El colorado de Camus se volvió morado en ese instante. Se miraron y no hizo falta que explicaran nada, estaba claro que todos y cada uno de sus compañeros, sabían donde habían estado.

Si, si Shion… Tú tienes suerte que puedes tele transportarte, si no, a ver como le hacías para llegar hasta la Casa de Libra todas las noches – dijo Death Mask metiéndose entre Camus y Milo rodeándolos con sus brazos – Afrodita y yo te hemos visto – añadió haciendo que el patriarca se pusiera colorado.

¡Mask…! – gritó Shion antes de que salieran corriendo, Death Mask delante de él que le estaba persiguiendo.

Milo miró a Camus, que se veía más aliviado y lo beso tranquilamente, ahora ya podía, ya todos sabían que se habían enamorado…

*********


End file.
